


Black Paladin Keith - A snipet with a sniper

by DrakoLupis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), Canon Universe, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Sharpshooter Lance, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakoLupis/pseuds/DrakoLupis
Summary: They dance to a rhythm only the head and right arm of Voltron could feel.A (very) small one-shot showing a snipet of a battle ft. Space Dad Shiro, Aggravated Keith, Sharpshooter Lance, and the rest of the gang (minus Coran I'M SORRY IT'S JUST SUPER SHORT).





	Black Paladin Keith - A snipet with a sniper

**Author's Note:**

> The universe I'm using for this is S3 team dynamics (Keith as leader and Lance his _right arm man_ ), but taking place after S4 and once Keith is prepared to take on a leadership role again (because w o w S3 was a ride). My main idea with this is that the stress of being in battle constantly was really beating down on Shiro with his PTSD and it was starting to affect the team, so he turned it over to Keith and actually trained Keith to become a leader this time, instead of just pushing the role onto him. And I am definitely going to keep writing in this universe - it's too good not to.
> 
> I'm also very tempted to draw a mini comic series based off this, so watch out for that! I'll post the link here once I upload it to tumblr (it's gonna be a while though, lol).
> 
> Constructive criticism is highly appreciated!

_ Blam. _

"Nice shot, sharpshooter."

Keith slices through a Galra bot and ducks. Lance shoots another bot behind Keith without waiting for him to dodge the shot. The newly black-clad paladin lunges from his crouch and catches another enemy through the chest. He spins on his heel and knocks out two more before dropping again, anticipating Lance's shot. They dance to a rhythm only the head and right arm of Voltron could feel.

 

_ Static. _

"Keith, you've got more coming and there's already too many for just the three of you. Get out of there."

Shiro warns them over the comms and Keith lets out a hot breath of annoyance. Shiro acts more like a dad than a brother as he settles down. Keith raises his bayard to engage a couple more Galra bots headed toward him. A bot from his blind spot whacks his shoulder and the black bayard flies out of his hand. A round of lasers shoots through the air around Keith and he feels the vaporizing heat radiating from the fallen soldiers around him. Allura tosses the black bayard back at him in the extra moment Lance gave them.

 

_ Arg. _

"Alright team, reel it in."

Lance and Keith give each other a single nod before the practiced sniper clears a path for the two below. A black and pink blur bounces between enemies as they race to the exit. Keith slams his hand against the Galra imprint by the door. The doors remain closed.  
  


_ Static. _

"Pidge?"

Keith's gravely voice is met with static. Red laser shots become more panicked as the Galra bots close in on Keith and Allura. Armor clangs against the closed door, Keith’s and Allura's shoulders and back pressed up against one another.

 

_ Whoosh. _

"Sorry! We got tied up by some Galra soldiers...but now we've got them tied up."

Keith and Allura stumble back as the door slides open behind them. The door shuts as quickly as it opened, crushing all but seven bots that the two paladins easily take care of. They rush down the corridor. A vent cover drops down in front of them, followed by the team's sharpshooter.

 

_ Clank. _

"Miss me?"

Keith wastes no time in wrapping an arm around Lance's waist and pulling him in for a quick, deep kiss. The three paladins continue down the hallway, black and red hand in hand. Hunk and Pidge emerge from a corner, Hunk shooting at oncoming guards. The five paladins of Voltron rush towards the airlock and leap out, jetpacks boosting them towards their lions.

  
  


_ Roar. _

"We'll get em' next time, team. Let's take it home!"

 

_ \- FIN - _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! Again, I love getting constructive criticism, so feel free to give me your completely unfiltered thoughts!


End file.
